Kerudung
by KurohanaS
Summary: REQUEST. Aku beragama Islam, wajib memakai kerudung. Tapi orang tuaku malah memarahiku dan teman-temanku malah mentertawakan niatku. Salahkah jika aku memiliki keinginan untuk menutupi auratku?


**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kerudung **©** Kurohana**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, dan silakan deskripsikan sendiri seberapa nistanya fic saya.**

**Summary:** Aku beragama Islam, wajib memakai kerudung. Tapi orang tuaku malah memarahiku dan teman-temanku malah mentertawakan niatku. Salahkah jika aku menutupi auratku?

* * *

><p>Aku beragama Islam, wajib memakai kerudung. Guru agamaku dulu pernah menuturkan bahwa selain untuk menutup aurat, kerudung juga dapat membantu menghindarkan kita dari perbuatan-perbuatan tercela. Maka dari itulah, aku sangat ingin memakai kerudung agar aku terhindar dari perbuatan tercela. Akan tetapi, kedua orang tuaku malah memarahiku dan menasihatiku selama berjam-jam. Mereka melarangku menyentuh kerudung seumur hidup. <em>Damn<em>!

Dan saat aku menceritakan keinginanku pada teman satu geng-ku, mereka bukannya bersimpati atau apa. Mereka justru menertawakan niat tulusku. Oh, betapa kejamnya mereka! Sedikit kesal, aku meninggalkan mereka yang masih tertawa— bahkan mulai melontarkan _joke_ kejam tentang impianku.

Tapi impianku untuk memakai kerudung tidaklah pupus. Aku justru semakin dihantui oleh keinginan memakai kerudung. Terserah orang mau berkata, yang penting adalah niat baik kita untuk menjalankannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan kata orang tua dan teman-temanku, aku membeli sebuah kerudung sepulang sekolah tadi. Betapa gembiranya hatiku saat keluar dari toko sambil menenteng sebuah plastik hitam berisikan sebuah kerudung berwarna biru muda yang tidaklah terlampau tinggi harganya bagi anak SMA sepertiku.

Setelah tiga puluh menit mengayuh sepeda ke rumah dan lima belas menit aku berdiri di depan kaca; kebingungan karena tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memakai kerudung, kini tersampaikan impianku semenjak kecil. Aku terus menatap bayanganku dalam kaca dengan senyum puas. Ingin rasanya kuberitahu dunia akan diriku yang baru, yang saleh dan menggenakan kerudung, yang telah menjalankan kewajiban sebagai orang Islam— menutupi auratku.

Bersenandung riang, aku pun keluar dari kamarku. Orang pertama yang mendapati sosokku adalah abah yang sedang membaca koran di ruang tengah.

"ASTAGADRAGON!" teriak abahku kaget dengan air muka seperti baru saja melihat penampakan alien. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LEPASLAH KERUDUNG ITU!"

Aku menatap abahku sewot. "Apa sih, bah? Apa alasanmu menyuruhku untuk melepaskan kerudungku?"

"Aah, gak ada alas-alasan! Lepas kerudung itu!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"DENGAR KATA ABAH! LEPAS!"

Abahku berusaha untuk melepas kerudungku. Aku mempertahankannya. Kami pun bergulat selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya aku memenangkan pergulatan dengan abahku dengan cara menendang lututnya. Tak mau mensia-siakan kesempatan ini, aku segera kabur dari abahku dan lari keluar dari rumah. Aku terus saja berlari sampai gang yang lumayan jauh dari rumahku. Aku berhenti dan berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Aku tak habis fikir kenapa abahku bisa sejahat itu kepadaku. Beberapa langkah aku berjalan, aku bertemu dengan Naruto; teman sekelasku yang menyebalkan. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihatku dan memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti saat abahku melihatku berkerudung. Raut wajah bagaikan orang melihat penampakan alien.

"K-kau…"

"Oh? Hai! Sedang apa kau disini?" sapaku berbasa-basi.

"Itu… keru…dung…?" Naruto terbata-bata. Dia masih syok.

"Iya, kerudung. Kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengan kerudung?"

"Aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan kerudung. Menurutku wanita muslim bagus sekali apabila memakai kerudung, tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Naruto hanya tersenyum getir dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Masalahnya di kau." Naruto memandangku dengan tatapan serius. "SASUKE, KAMU INI KAN LAKI-LAKI! NYEBUT, SAS! NYEBUT!"

Dan aku pun mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan sama seperti yang semua orang katakan tentang mimpiku dari mulutnya. Memang ada yang salah dengan laki-laki berkerudung?

* * *

><p><strong>Tamat?<strong>

* * *

><p>Request dari Amalia N. yang meminta trapfic dengan karakter cowok 'Naruto' yang ber-crossdress. Ini sudah nge-trap tak? :p<p>

Maaf apabila tidak berkenan dihati. Lulz, kayaknya alurnya kecepetan. =_=

Ahahaha, mind for feedback? XD


End file.
